A Secret
by S. Rune
Summary: 25: John has a very important mission. Series of drabbles featuring parts of Sherlock and Harry's lives. Slash, established Sherlock/Harry,
1. A Secret

**Title:** A Secret.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** This came to me while I was watching "A Scandal in Belgravia" earlier tonight, again.

**Summary:** Sherlock had the flat for himself for the night and he was determined to catch up with his lover. Slash, hints of sex and blatant disregard to Sherlock's plot line.

* * *

It was five in the morning and Sherlock was already awake, he was still in bed; still-as-stone as not to wake his bed companion up.

He missed this, missed watching his lover sleep against him, and playing with his ever messy, unruly hair.

Last night - and once he had made sure he was alone, Sherlock went through the drawer of his desk trying to find the mirror Harry gave him years ago. Ten minutes later appearing in front of him with an almost silent pop was Harry.

They rarely got chances like this any more, with Sherlock increasing popularity and the danger of Moriarty; Harry's demanding job when they got they were both too exhausted to do anything other than sleep.

They talk for a while, catching up, however once Harry pulls out his wand from his pocket and with the charms in place, Sherlock pulls Harry for a kiss, which leads them to the bedroom where Sherlock begins to re-identify himself with Harry's body.

* * *

Around ten to six Sherlock detaches himself from Harry in anticipation to John's message about this murder.

"Sherlock?" Harry calls out, already missing the warmth Sherlock provided.

"A new case came up, go back to sleep." Sherlock reassures Harry, lightly kissing his hair. Taking a new sheet with him, Sherlock wraps it around himself as he makes his way to the living room.

Harry lays back in the bed; snuggles to Sherlock's pillow. Five minutes more and I am up, Harry thought as he closed his eyes.

However, five minutes later Harry was awakened by the sound of foreign footsteps making their way towards the bedroom. Reaching out for his wand, Harry made himself invisible and watched as this stranger collected clothes for Sherlock apparently, and he did not spare a second glance to the strange – obviously someone else's clothes strewn around the bedroom. Breathing a sigh of relief that the stranger was finally gone, Harry grabbed his clothes and with a silent pop he was gone, trusting that Sherlock would be able to take care of himself.


	2. Danger Nights

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Sherlock was no stranger to danger nights and neither was Harry.

A/N: These are just going to be drabbles featuring parts of Sherlock and Harry's lives.

Thank you Lekaiel for the review and thank you to everyone who followed or favoured.

* * *

Harry has been with together with Sherlock long enough to witness several of his Danger Nights, there is no specific reason for them, they just happen.

The first time one happened in Harry's presence; Sherlock locked himself in his room, expecting Harry to not invade his privacy by not apparting in. All night Harry had to deal with the screeching of a violin. Come morning, Harry didn't utter a word as he tightly hugged Sherlock.

By the fifth time Harry was able to enter the room Sherlock would lock himself in without having Sherlock annoyed with him that much. At those times Harry would hold Sherlock and talk about random things, tell him old stories of magic, or try to distract him the best he could.

* * *

A week worth of Danger Nights went by and Harry had no more stories to tell, magical objects to show or tricks to fascinate Sherlock with. Harry resorted to sex; it was a quick affair nothing like their usual.

Afterwards when Sherlock's mind would be blissfully blank for five minutes or so, Harry would pull him to his side and read to him a book in Old Latin; forcing Sherlock's brain to jump-start, trying to translate the words. Eventually Sherlock would fall asleep drained mentally and emotionally.

But then one John Watson moved in with Sherlock, making it more difficult for Harry to come and go as he pleases.

The first Danger Night to occur in John's presence Harry wasn't able to be there because Sherlock resorted to locking him out again and because he didn't want to be distracted.


	3. Magic

**Title:** Magic.

**Summary:** Sherlock witness Harry perform magic for the first time.

**A/N:** Thank you Lekaiel, xDarklightx and Rori Potter for reviewing and thank you to everyone who followed or favoured.

* * *

The first time Sherlock saw Harry perform magic he became silent for four minutes before asking Harry to perform magic again, all the while mumbling to himself and looking at Harry with a gleam in his eyes, the same gleam that was reserved to the most interesting of cases.

Hours later a tightly self restrained Sherlock (he wanted to hear the complete story about magic, which Harry was willing to tell only if Sherlock didn't interrupt him) was still excited about the prospect of magic, he was also muttering about all the tests he would like to perform and the unimaginable possibilities of what a wizard could do.

Eventually, Harry managed to calm Sherlock down by promising him to take him on a tour around the key magical landmarks. He also told him how he would side-apparate Sherlock with him; to get the full magical experience Harry explained smirking. He couldn't wait to see Sherlock's reaction to side-apparation.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was sorely disappointed. Sherlock was more interested on the science behind apparition to mind the uncomfortable feeling.


	4. Vanish

**Title:** Vanish.

**Summary:** To this day Mycroft still doesn't know where did Sherlock use to go.

**A/N:** Thank you xDarklightx for reviewing and thank you to everyone who followed or favoured.

* * *

Mycroft as always has kept a close eye on his brother all his life.

At first Mycroft thought that Sherlock has developed a new way of helping him think, but that can't be the cause for Sherlock got out on different random intervals, and would always come back the next morning looking normal.

After that Mycroft was afraid that Sherlock started to take drugs again, instinctively he knew that wasn't the cause, but he sent someone to look through Sherlock belongings when he was out on a case just to be cautious. He found a box of nicotine patches and a box of cigarettes.

After several more fruitless tries to solve this and a few months, Mycroft was at the end of his rope. He didn't want to resort to this, he really didn't.

Several entities were dispatched with the sole goal of tailing Sherlock.

Sherlock could feel the gaze of Mycroft flunky on his back, who else would wear an expensive suit here? He was suddenly pulled towards a dark alley, he felt as though someone had broken an egg on his head, like a flood of cold running down over him.

"Did you know you were being followed?" Harry whispered in his ear.

"Of course," Sherlock scoffed as he embraced Harry in a one-armed hug.

"Let's go." Harry said smiling, extending his hand for Sherlock to take.

Together they disappeared from muggle London to explore the magical side of it, leaving behind a very confused lackey who could have sworn that Sherlock entered a dead-end alley a few moments earlier.


	5. Stone

**Title:** Stone.

**Summary:** Mycroft gets a visit.

**A/N: **This came to me while I was watching "Reichenbach Fall" the day before yesterday, again. The feels. :'(

Also, sorry for not updating the past days, college was torture! Here is a slightly longer one. Thank you Rori Potter, xDarkLightx and Lekaiel and guests. And thank you for following and favouring.

* * *

"Suicide of Fake Genius." Read the papers laying beside Harry's sobbing, hunched over figure. He forced himself to calm down enough to read through the article again, he was appalled at the mount of personal information mixed with the lies.

Only two people could know this kind of information, John Watson and Mycroft Holmes. Harry was quick to eliminate John, who wasn't that well-informed and with a nearly silent pop he was gone.

Mycroft has just entered the office when the lights were abruptly turned on.

"An eye for an eye, Mycroft. I could kill you – not peacefully mind you, and no one would catch me, even if they would who would incriminate a wizard much less their saviour?"

Mycroft swallowed, knowing that one wrong move and he may be on the wrong end of the wizard's wand.

"Do I need to bind you?" Harry asked tone icy.

"There is no need for that," Mycroft replied, anxious to get this over with.

"Then explain how this wench got so much on Sherlock."

Mycroft stayed silent for a few moments, arranging his story.

"We captured Moriarty..." Mycroft provided the complete story.

Harry tried his best to control himself and not just _crucio_ Mycroft, he certainly had the hatred to do it. Barely restraining himself, Harry pulled out a parchment handing it to Mycroft while saying. "This is a Binding Contract, it will make sure to keep you from... babbling and keeps Sherlock's private life... private."

Mycroft signed the Contract, not daring to say no. He watched the parchment glow after each signature was added and glow an eerie green at the end.

* * *

Back in Grimmauld place Harry collapsed on their bed. Suddenly sitting upright Harry reached out calling for the Resurrection Stone. Harry called out for Sherlock when it landed in his palm. Nothing happened. Five tries later and still nothing.

Harry could only laugh and cry at the same time because Sherlock is alive!


	6. Dinner

**Title:** Dinner.

**Summary: **Harry says something that makes Sherlock think.

**A/N:** Thank you xDarkLightx, Rori Potter, flamenin for reviewing and the other for following and favouring.

* * *

"Sherlock, Sherlock!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Sherlock's face.

"What do you want Harry, can't you see I am busy?"

"Busy reading John's blog! As I was saying – or was about to say, we are invited to have dinner with Mummy, Ironic how your brother would be the one to invite me to have dinner with the family," Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sherlock froze for a second, for quite some time he had been successfully evaded bringing Harry home to have dinner with Mummy, when he thinks about it he admits it is because he instinctively fears Mummy's reaction.

Well, not fear, Sherlock doesn't do fear. Rather he holds her opinion in such a high regard that he doesn't want to hurt her by disregarding it, should she disapprove of Harry.

"When does Mycroft want us?" Sherlock decides to borrow some of his Harry Gryffindor courage and see where this takes him.

Mentally Sherlock hopes that Mummy would like Harry and approve his choice.


	7. Dinner Part 2

**Title: **Dinner Part two.

**Summary: **Harry visits Mummy.

**A/N:** It was not my intention to write a dinner scene, but because you guys liked the idea so much... here you go. :)

Lekaiel asked about the time-line, I am assuming before Sherlock's fall. If for anything then because Sherlock is reading John's blog. Technically this and the previous one shouldn't be happening because I believe that Mummy is either dead or institutionalised.

Thank you Lekaiel, xDarkLightx, Rori Potter, adeevans5, bookworm0902,chantal marchons, flamenin and didile for reviewing and the others for following or favouring.

Hope you like this. :)

* * *

It was five in the evening and Sherlock was almost ready, he just needed to place the nicotine patch and he was good to go. Harry on the other hand was still going through his wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit, he wanted something to present him perfectly, first impressions and all. However, with Sherlock and Mycroft as her sons, Mummy wouldn't be fooled, would she?

By five past five, Sherlock had already have enough with Harry's fretting and told him to wear the green shirt with the gray trousers, "They bring out the colour of your eyes," Sherlock remarked.

* * *

Sherlock rang the doorbell, while Harry stood there fidgeting, running his hand through his hair to tidy it only to end up messing it more.

After what seemed like ages –which was really five seconds, the door opened to reveal Mycroft. Harry sighed relieved and feeling all the more anxious. He wanted to meet Mummy and get that first impression out-of-the-way.

The trio settled in the living room and the tension could be cut with a dull knife, when suddenly Harry could hear heels clicking on the floor. The sound was increasing in volume as the figure – Mrs. Holmes no doubt, approached.

"Hello, dears," Mummy addressed her sons, "You must be Harry," The beautiful woman turned to him, smiling as she greeted him.

Wiping his hands on his trousers, Harry took her outstretched hands saying, "Hi, Mrs. Holmes, pleasure to finally meet you,"

"No need to be so formal dear, you are already dating Sherlock after all. Has he been giving you trouble?" Sherlock didn't dare to say a word of protest besides glaring at Mycroft for smirking.

"Umm, not at all," Harry replied, not knowing what to address her as.

"Good. Dinner will be served in ten minutes, go ahead to the dining room while I check on the chef."

Dinner was awkward for Harry at least, who was stiff. Meanwhile Mycroft and Sherlock traded their usual jabs as their Mummy watched. Halfway through Mummy dragged Harry into a conversation; from there everything went smoothly (or as smoothly as it could be with three geniuses in one room).

Before they left, Mummy made Sherlock promise to bring Harry sometime again and for Harry to call her soon. Just before he closed the door behind him, Mummy held Sherlock back and whispered in his ear. "He is a keeper, Sher."

On the way home Sherlock had this small smile – a smirk really, that Harry mistakenly took for Sherlock being glad that by the end Mycroft has admitted temporarily defeat. Unkown to him Sherlock was glad because Mummy approves.


	8. Cold

**Summary: **Sherlock has the flu.

**A/N:** I wrote this because I - much like Sherlock, am down with the flu, my throat hurts and I need my Harry.

Thank you xDarkLightx, Rori Potter, bookworm0902,chantal and flamenin (who keeps an eye for my typos ^^) for reviewing and the others for following or favouring.

Hope you like this. :)

ALSO, review award at the 30th review. A oneshot!

* * *

Achoo!

Sherlock sneezed again, he hated being sick. He rarely gets sick but that is what he gets for walking in the rain last night.

His throat hurt, his nose was running and it hurt from constant blowing. One minute he is cold and the other he is hot and couldn't stand his blanket. He also hated how his brain wouldn't stop working, he analysed everything. He couldn't read books because he always figured out how it all works out by the end of the second chapter, same with watching the telly and anything else was too boring.

Thank God he had Harry or else he would have been stuck with Mycroft jabs.

"I put honey in your tea, Sherlock. And yes, you are going to drink it," Harry said as he placed the mug on the nightstand and helped Sherlock to sit upright before handing him the tea.

Sherlock sighed in his mug as he took small sips from his tea and suited himself more comfortably while Harry summoned a book.

"Beedle the Bard tried to convey what he saw as the truth disguised in fairy tales, hence I will tell you the Tale of the Three Brothers, between stories and reality..."

Sherlock paid attention to Harry, but his eyes were getting heavier with each passing word. Half way through his story Sherlock was already dosing off, with the mug loosely clasped between his fingers.

Gently taking the mug from Sherlock's fingers, Harry kissed his forehead whilst tucking him in. He settled himself on the chair to keep an eye on Sherlock.


	9. Freak

**Summary: **Donovan says something she shouldn't have.

**A/N:** This is bookworm0902's oneshot gift because she was the 30th reviewer. She wanted, and I quote "or Harry defending Sherlock when Donovan calls him a freak." There you go and I hope you like it.

Thanks to bookworm0902, xDarkLightx, Rori Potter, flamenin, TimeTravellingThestral (great name you got there).

* * *

Sherlock was asked to help the police again. A man has just committed suicide last night, his body was found this morning, which is normally a case closed. However, the man and his clothes were wet; his lungs were full of water too. How could a man drown on land? Much less drown while jumping from a building? That was what Sherlock here to find.

"Oh God, the Freak brought another one with him," Donovan muttered as she observed Sherlock and his companion.

"John couldn't put up with you anymore, Sherlock?" She called out.

"John is out on a date, Sally. What is more important, did you spend the night cleaning again?" Sherlock remarked.

Harry couldn't help but slightly smirk as he understood what Sherlock implied.

"Who is this?" Donovan asked, irritated that Sherlock caught them again.

"Harry Potter, friend of Sherlock," Harry introduced himself before Sherlock would.

"You're kidding! The Freak doesn't have friends," Donovan exclaimed before returning to her work.

The man's wife shall inherit a large amount of money which her young lover wanted to be included. The young lover waited till the man was drunk and took him to the roof of his building, the man of course fell and the young lover poured water in his mouth and let the rain take care of his clothes.

Sherlock solved the case and he was ready to go home. Harry however had an entirely different plan.

"You know Miss Donovan, Sherlock doesn't care about you say because eventually, you are beneath him. But sadly I do,"

Donovan turned around surprised to see Sherlock's friend leaning against her cubicle. It was lunch hour and she decided to have her lunch her in order avoid rumours.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing... It is just a friendly reminder, because the moment you truly hurt Sherlock I wouldn't even hesitate to hurt you back." Harry said. The whole time he was fingering the Elder wand in his pocket, not that he will need it should things come to that.

Donovan gulped, nodding her head. There was this suffocating pressure; squeezing her almost to the point of suffocation.

"I am glad you agree with me. Have a nice evening, Miss Donovan." Harry said smiling before walking out.


	10. Birthday

**Summary: **It is Sherlock's birthday.

**A/N:** Because I can see this happening. Thank you xDarkLightx, SethMaxwell06, TimeTravellingThestral, bookworm0902 and Rori Potter. And to everyone else who favoured or followed. :)

* * *

"Where are you going Sherlock?" John asked, surprised when Sherlock emerged from his room dressed and ready to go out.

"Out," Sherlock replied, reaching out for his coat and scarf.

"But it is your birthday!"

"Exactly." John sighed and returned to his laptop.

* * *

Sherlock got out of the cab and concentrated till no.12 appeared between 11 and 13. Opening the door with his key, he walked in, hung his coat and scarf before waving to the forever silently fuming Walburga.

"I am almost done, I told Kreacher to go help in Hogwarts kitchen for the night," Harry's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Sherlock leaned against the doorway and watched silently as Harry cooked. Unlike normal witches and wizards who cannot use magic to cook very well – because they lack complete control over their magic and no one wants to eat over cooked food, Harry could with a wave of a finger stir a pot full of stew or even chop several types of vegetables together.

"Let's go," Harry said, filling out two plates and levitating them. The plates trailed behind the duo as they made their way to the livingroom in front of the fireplace, where Harry had a blanket and a couple of pillows set up.

They started eating, half way through Harry handed Sherlock a glass filled with red wine.

"Happy birthday," Harry said with a sweet smile.

Sherlock took a sip, his throat burned and he coughed several times to get used to it. Harry who was still smiling simply laughed at Sherlock's expression, who was still coughing by now.

"Too much for you?" Harry teased.

"I will stick to butterbeer for now," Sherlock rasped, grimacing.

"I thought you should try the goblin's Fire Whiskey." Harry excused himself with a smirk.


	11. Nightmare

**Summary: **Teddy and nightmares.

**A/N:** Who has been sick and feverish for the past three days and won't be able to do anything for Halloween? Me. :(

Lizzy Pheonix asked about the timeline, there is none really. John didn't meet Harry though. And next time you will get to see Sherlock and Harry's first meeting.

A big thank you to xDarkLightx, TimeTravellingThestral, bookworm0902, Aria Dragoncrest, Lizzy Pheonix and Rori Potter and to everyone else who favoured or followed. :)

* * *

"Sherlock this is Teddy Lupin, my Godson. Teddy this is Sherlock Holmes. Teddy will be staying with us for a couple of days," Harry introduced the two.

"Hello..." Teddy whispered from his place behind his Godfather's leg.

"Hi Teddy, I heard so much about you." Sherlock finally said with a sincere smile after a moment of silence, hearing about Teddy's Metamorphic abilities and seeing his hair colour change so rapidly are two vastly different things.

Taking a peak at the shaggy haired man, Teddy tentatively returned his smile.

* * *

"I have missed this," Harry said between kisses.

Sherlock hmmm'ed against his neck in response; pulled away for a second to take off his shirt.

"Harry?" Teddy's voice carried through the closed-door, pushing Sherlock to the side Harry went to see what is wrong. A minute later he returned carrying Teddy, who in turn carried his wolf plushie.

"Teddy had a nightmare, he is going to sleep here tonight." Harry explained as he tucked Teddy in between him and Sherlock.

'Sorry, love' Harry mouthed the words to Sherlock, who was of course feeling frustrated but could do nothing other than wrap his arms around Harry – and in extension Teddy; go to sleep.


	12. First Meeting

**Summary: **Of first meetings and coffee.

**A/N:** Thank you xDarkLightx, i-am-the-wallace, bookworm0902 and Rori Potter; thanks to everyone else who favoured or followed. :)

* * *

Sherlock sat on a bench and pulled out a cigarette. He hated flat hunting, unfortunately for him his previous landlord reached a certain point before he burst - like many landlords before him did, saying he could take no more and here is Sherlock's two weeks' notice. He couldn't handle Sherlock's eccentricity he said.

Sherlock also hated how with every passing day one cannot maintain a smoking habit in London. Reaching for the newspaper beside him, Sherlock started crossing out flats he had already seen and didn't like or didn't like their landlady – never rent a flat from a recovering drug addict, especially one who seems to be looking for a new boyfriend.

He didn't even bother to spare the man who took a seat beside him a second glance. The man who is most certainly out walking his dog if Sherlock were to trust his nose and ear.

"Come on Padfoot, let me rest for a second and I will play with you," And apparently someone who likes folklore too.

"Hey, can you look after my things while I go play fetch with Padfoot?" The man asked, "I will treat you to coffee if you will," He said with a smile while Sherlock stared at him.

"Only for fifteen minutes, I got flats to hunt."

"Thanks mate. I am Harry Potter by the way." The man said before running and throwing a ball for the dog to catch.

Fifteen minutes later Harry sat next to Sherlock, "Coffee I know, but first what is your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Let's get some coffee then Mr. Holmes."


	13. Little Things

**Summary: **It is the little things that matter.

**A/N:** Who is parcipitating in NaNoWriMo? Me. :)

Thank you Rori Potter, xDarkLightx, SethMawell06, bookworm0902 and Kakazu for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favoured. (Y no you review though?)

* * *

Sherlock never cared about Harry's titles or money – and neither did Harry to be honest. After all, it is the little things that really, really matter. Things like Harry subconsciously reaching out for Sherlock's hand to feel his pulse, or the way he is always just there, and rather than speak words of reassurance Harry would lend his unwavering presence.

Sherlock also appreciates Harry's little kisses and random to strangers yet meaningful touches. Should their hands graze, Harry is saying I love you, never mind them I love you. A touch to the shoulder would be Harry's way of saying I am still here.

He tried to convey the same, to always show Harry that he loves him to the best to his abilities. When he gets excited and rants about something to Harry, he hopes that Harry's soft smiles are because he gets that, are because Harry knows that Sherlock is truly himself.

"Sherlock, your coffee is getting cold,"

"I was thinking." Sherlock mindlessly replied, still in deep thought.

However, in many cases hope proved to be useless. Sherlock would better tell him. Then again, he can always tell him later.


	14. Violin

**A/N:** Because I was feeling much like the mood of this one.

Thank you Rori Potter, xDarkLightx, SethMawell06, KissMeCrazy, TimeTravellingThestral, bookworm0902 and Kakazu for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favoured.

**Warning:** Mention of drug abuse.

* * *

"Are you back to using drugs again?" Harry asked quietly from his position on the sofa.

Seven simple words stop Sherlock half way through playing with the violin; leave him stiff and tense for a second. He was quick to start playing again but the damage was already done. Harry understood Sherlock's need for cocaine, but that didn't mean he like it. The last time Sherlock was without a case he nearly overdosed. In his worry and panic Harry didn't do anything other than getting rid of every drug in his or Sherlock's place.

Harry thought that Sherlock would have given up his drug habits with his near death experience, or at least after Mycroft's hour long lecture.

He also thought that he meant something for Sherlock. He knows that he does mean something to Sherlock, just not what he hoped he does.

Harry gets up in silence, taking advantage of Sherlock turned back and that he is immersed, once again in the violin.

It's only when the sound of a door closing reaches Sherlock, does he stops playing the violin. A minute later Sherlock pulls out a blank music sheet and starts playing again.


	15. Violin Part 2

**A/N:** One is still feeling down, hope this one is slightly better though.

Thank you Rori Potter, xDarkLightx, derderxp , Sakurai Haruka, .Angel and bookworm0902 for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favoured.

**Warning:** Mention of drug abuse.

* * *

It has been a month, since Harry walked out and last talked to Sherlock. Sherlock's neighbours would be quick to tell you how the screeching of a violin never stops, how rare it became to see the self-declared consulting detective out of his flat. The screeching of a violin is the only sign he is still alive.

In truth, Sherlock has locked himself up in his flat, concentrating on pouring his heart out through the violin. With each screech only those who carefully listen can tell of its owner's pain.

Who would have thought that Harry Potter would resort to making potions to distract himself? During that month Harry spent most of his time brewing potions, it didn't help to distract him that much, it only frustrated him more much to the amusement of Snape.

As a last resort Harry popped over to Hogwarts and was permitted by Headmaster McGonagall to give an honorary class for the current Hogwarts students. Those fourteen lessons, two blocks each wore Harry out for the week. Thankfully he was having fun with the kids though.

* * *

One night on the final week where the second month is dying, the phone rings. Harry blindly reaches for it, annoyed at being awakened by that blasted songs.

"Hello?" Harry asks, voice hoarse from sleep. The person on the other side keeps breathing for a few seconds then says three words.

"I am clean." Sherlock hangs up, lets the phone drop somewhere on the floor and pulls the blankets tighter around him.

Miles away Harry stares at the ceiling and presses his hands to his eyes to stop the flowing tears.


	16. Violin Part 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the large gap between the updates, RL was a pain (especially Uni). I do not know that symptoms associated with withdrawal, and so Wikipedia was my guide here. Please excuse any mistakes done regarding it.

Thank you Rori Potter, xDarkLightx, bookworm0902 , Tree of Angels, . TimeTravellingThestral and Lady of the Shards for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favourited.

**Warning:** Mention of drug abuse.

* * *

Two weeks ago Sherlock told Harry he is clean before hanging up, a week ago Harry temporarily moved in with Sherlock to look after him. Sherlock who was depressed and almost constantly fatigued from quitting cold turkey.

Harry would lie with Sherlock on bed or the sofa and play wizarding chess with him or something that would make Sherlock think. Nights are the hardest part, where Sherlock cannot sleep and is too tired to do anything else. Harry would prompt Sherlock to lie against his chest and he would card his fingers through Sherlock's hair; talk in parseltongue.

Beside the fatigue and insomnia, Sherlock grew more paranoid, he was convinced that there are bugs crawling on him and wouldn't believe Harry when he told him otherwise until Harry used Sherlock's science of deduction against him. Even with that he couldn't help but suddenly shake his limps as if getting rid of a bug.

Life moved on, Sherlock got better and things went back to what they used to be; only there was something wrong... something missing if you will. What used to be a calm and comfortable silence was tense.

"I am sorry for leaving you, I won't leave you again," Harry said what has been bothering him for a while.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Harry said smiling for a second.

Things weren't suddenly perfect and they will never be. However Harry knew that they are going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: bookworm0902 and Lady of Shards wanted to see a happy reunion, sorry guys it felt like a betrayal to the characters if I did that, not to mention unrealistic. Sorry!


	17. Attention

**A/N:** Thank you Rori Potter, xDarkLightx and bookworm0902 for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favourited.

**Timeline:** This takes roughly seven years ago.

* * *

"See that waitress over there?" Sherlock asked subtly pointing to her. "She is working overtime; trying to support her baby after her husband died. If the ring – which is clearly not hers, that she wears in a necklace and the speck of baby powder in her hair are any indications."

"And you knew all of that from a glance," Harry said, awe apparent in his tone and watched while Sherlock smirked smugly under the praise.

It was their second date – third if you count going out for coffee as one, Harry was still amazed and awestruck by Sherlock and his intelligence. However as much as he liked Sherlock's clever deductions he wanted Sherlock's sole attention to be on himself!


	18. Sauce

**A/N: **Thank you Rori Potter, xDarkLightx, ValeryaPotter, Lady of the Shards and bookworm0902 for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favourited.

* * *

"You know, Sherlock?" Harry remarked, "You didn't have to do all of this for me," He was clearly amused by what he was seeing.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the kitchen; where he was attempting to make dinner. Of course his attempt was quite successful too, if the appearance of the ready-to-be-served plates are any clue. However, what amused Harry was the state of Sherlock and the kitchen itself. Both were extremely messy.

Random things were strewn around, from used then discarded cooking utensils to bits of food. Even Sherlock's cheek was covered in sauce and his clothes were soiled.

"I love it thank you." Harry said who was smiled wider at the light pink that coloured Sherlock's cheeks. He caressed Sherlock cheek only to lick his finger free of sauce and winked at the now blushing Sherlock.


	19. Pills

**A/N:** Second update of the day. Review award is at the 100th review. :)

Thank you xDarkLightx, ValeryaPotter, Lady of the Shards and 666Neme666 for reviewing and everyone else who followed.

**Timeline:** Ironically enough, this would take place before "A Study in Pink".

**Warning:** Mention of suicide and suicidal thoughts.

* * *

"Ever thought about the relief death might bring?" Harry asked, looking at Sherlock through his eye lashes from his place against Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock's fingers that were playing with Harry's hair paused as he contemplated the question. "I think about it... I think about it whenever I get confused and bewildered look, ranging from 'are you talking English' to 'I pity you'. I think of how good it would be never having to deal with these normal, ordinary and utterly boring people again."

Shifting around till he is leaning against his hand, Harry looked directly at Sherlock, "But you won't do it. You are far too proud and confidant to end this," Harry gestured with his hand, "as means of escape." He finished with a smile, leaning over a bit to place a kiss on his forehead.

Sherlock reached up and tangled his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled him in for a proper kiss, all the while thinking of what would he do should an opportunity presents itself.


	20. Luck

**A/N:** Thank you This is me celebrating the fact that this drabble series got over 30k+ hit. :)

Thank you xDarkLightx, Lady of the Shards and bookworm0902 for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favoured this story.

One must wonder, do I write fluff and only fluff? It seems that way. Also the reviewer award at the 100th review. Enjoy.

* * *

Harry was exhausted. He was covered in dirt, sweat and Merlin knows what. This is the last time he would visit Neville and end up helping him with his plants. Especially since the more dangerous and rare the plants were, the more Neville loved them.

And much like Professor Sprout, he seemed to prefer Dragon dung as a fertiliser. The smell left much – so much, to be desired. In short, Harry was exhausted, smelled like a weird mixture of plants and Dragon dung; this is not a very attractive scent if you ask him – or anyone for that matter, hopefully Sherlock wouldn't see him like that.

And as luck would have it, Sherlock wasn't around to see or smell him, or so Harry thought.

Thanking Kreacher for preparing the bath, Harry trudged till he reached the bathroom.

"Harry?" Sherlock asked, turning to see who opened the door.

Harry could only roll his eyes, face palm and curse his luck before getting into the shower.


	21. Safe

**A/N:** Who has a runny nose? :(

This is written for MarquasNoir97 who wanted Sherlock's return. Enjoy.

Thank you Shadow Eclipse, momocolady, MarquasNoir97, 666Neme666, bookworm0902 (are you upset no more? c:), Lady of the Shards, xDarklightx, flamenin for review. And everyone who added this to their favourite/alert list. :)

* * *

Harry was tired and emotionally drained. It has been two weeks since that day, two weeks with no words of comfort or even a sign that he is safe. Sherlock Holmes may be alive but that does not make Harry feel any better. Why didn't Sherlock try to reach him? What bothers Harry more is the newspapers, how they are buzzing with the news of the Fraud.

Analysing this case and that case, making theory upon theory of how did the Fraud – the name they gave Sherlock, solved it. Some say that he must have been an accomplice in each crime; others say that they wish he wasn't dead so they can see him executed.

Right after that Harry starts to think of how Sherlock may be in a coma or held hostage somewhere, his mind comes up with the worst possible scenarios; each scenario is worse than the previous one, and Harry is hopeless to stop the flow once the dam is broken.

* * *

By the third week, Hermione had had enough, she forces him to leave Teddy – who has been acting as an anchor of sorts for Harry, in Kreacher's care and come out with her to shop a gift for Lucy's upcoming birthday. Harry reluctantly agrees, knowing if he doesn't Hermione will never stop nagging.

* * *

Opening the front door, Harry stills for a minute, straining his ears. He doesn't hear Kreacher's bullfrog voice or any noise for that matter. Reaching for his wand, Harry checks the dining room then the kitchen where he finds Kreacher who is reheating today's dinner. Harry relaxes and makes his way to the playroom – where Teddy is surely to be.

He is barely able to hold his exclamation of surprise at seeing Sherlock sitting there, on the floor next to Teddy playing with his toys. As if sensing his stare, Sherlock looks up at him and gives him a slight smile, looking so tired.


	22. Meeting

**A/N:** Hello! This is the first day of my very much earned freedom. The blasted finals ended the day before yesterday. On the note, I think it is around time I make write a timeline down, no? For those who are interested it will be available on my profile page (where it will be updated as I go).

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or put this on their favourite list.

Let's see, I promised OculisCaeruleis a drabble where John meets Harry so here it is (if I promised anyone anything please let me know).

* * *

"_Has he ever had any kind of girlfriend, boyfriend—a relationship—ever?" "I don't know." "How can we not know?" "He's Sherlock. How will we ever know what goes on in that funny old head."*_

* * *

Once again Sherlock was spending the day with Harry at Grimmauld place; he has been doing that a lot lately. John and Mrs. Hudson constant worrying and fretting over him could be the reason to that.

"Isn't it about time you introduced me to John and Mrs. Hudson?" Harry asked while writing a letter to Luna.

"It would be easier you know no more questions about where you vanish off to. Even better, I could come over sometimes." Harry continued while Sherlock was contemplating the idea.

* * *

John and Mrs. Hudson had planned a Christmas party and Sherlock had to be there, he was forced to attend because, "Think of it as conciliation for everything you put us through this year." Sherlock was planning to be there either way; after all it is the perfect opportunity.

Later that evening Sherlock walked in 221 Baker Street with Harry in tow.

"Harry!" Lestrade called out when he saw Harry, efficiently shifting the attention of the small group to him.

"Hello Greg," Harry smiled and shook Lestrade's stretched hand.

"Um, Sherlock... who is that?" John voiced what he, Molly and Mrs. Hudson were thinking.

"Harry is Sherlock's friend," Lestrade said at the same time Sherlock said, "Harry is my partner."

Mrs. Hudson hugs Sherlock and congratulate him and John whispers says "I knew it!", while Molly and Lestrade are too surprised to actually say anything.

After that, John is sporting a smirk for the rest of the night. Molly – the poor thing seems crushed and Lestrade bluntly asks if Harry ever wants to punch Sherlock whenever he opens his mouth, and Mrs. Hudson spends the time getting to know Harry.

All in all, it was a nice Christmas celebration, better than that of the previous year at least.


	23. Luna

**A/N: Feel free to give me prompts. **

Thank you OculisCaeruleis, xDarklightx; Noir Et Blanc Shadow Raven for reviewing and everyone who followed of favourited this.

**Summary: **Three words: Luna, Sherlock and tea.

* * *

Sherlock was spending the night at Harry's, and when he woke up the next day he was alone. Making his way towards the kitchen he saw a figure hunched over the table. Confident in Harry's wards, he cleared his throat in order to gain the person's attention.

The figure, woman, turned around sending dirty blonde hair and earings flying around and when she laid her eyes on him, she smiled so wild her cheeks must have hurt.

"You must be Sherlock, I am Luna Lovegood," She said somewhat dreamily, she didn't wait for him to even open his mouth before adding, "Tea?"

"Where is Harry?" Sherlock said as he clasped the warm cup of tea between his hands.

"Oh, he is doing something that concerns the Rotfang-ers," She nonchalantly said while flipping through the Daily Prophet.

Luna gave Sherlock sometime to sip his tea before she asked with a smile, "Now, what do you know about the Nargles, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock knew that Harry told him something about _Nargles, _he also knew that Harry warned him about something relating to it. Sadly, he cannot remember because at the time it was not important information.


	24. Thoughts

**A/N:** I joined Tumblr two days ago and this is the result.

****Thank you The Lazy Princess, Noir Et Blanc Shadow Raven, BarbaraK1, xDarklightx, DarkAdarah for reviewing and everyone else who followed or favourited. :)

* * *

Sometimes Sherlock subconsciously does things that are unbelievably sexy, or so Harry regards them. For example, should you ask someone - like Anderson, he would say these are another irritating thing that Sherlock does.

Harry loves the way Sherlock would close his eyes while smoking, only to open them again when he exhales. While his eyes were closed, Harry got the feeling that Sherlock is relaxed and at peace. It is a shame that Sherlock is quitting smoking, if only because of that.

Or when Sherlock would be occupied with one thing or the other, and he would be so focused but he would look up and catch Harry's eyes. Sherlock doesn't smile when that happens - he doesn't need to, it is the intensity of his gaze that moves Harry.

Gah, he sounds like a blushing schoolgirl. Harry thinks, and smiles into his cup of tea before returning to his book. He doesn't notices that Sherlock had been glancing at his from the corner of his eyes, with a small smile gracing his lips.

It would not be farfetched to assume that Sherlock knew what Harry was thinking.


	25. Inquisition

**A/N: **Hello! Long time no see, huh? ^^ Someone asked me along time ago to write this, but for the life of me I cannot remember who. So here enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follow and favouriting. :)

* * *

John was on a mission of high importance and urgency, er – going to a very important meeting. He has been planning for that specific meeting for a couple of weeks now with the help of Mrs. Hudson; since nothing gets past Sherlock, she agreed to take care of him for John.

John made it to the café with five minutes to spare and chose a table that would offer enough privacy yet not cut off from the rest of the café, he took a seat facing the entrance and waited. Three minutes later John saw Harry making his way towards him. Good naturally, John smiled at him only to remember and curb the smile.

"Morning, John." Harry said while taking the seat opposite to John.

"Harry," John nodded before signalling for the waitress.

After the waitress got their orders John asked, "How long have you known Sherlock?"

"Mycroft was correct about you," Harry remarked and relaxed in his chair. At the slightly irritated look he continued and leaned forward against his palm. "I have known him for almost ten years."

"And when did you... umm, you know."

"Start Dating?" Harry asked with a smirk, which grew wider when he saw John's reaction to his answer. "Eight years this month."

John took a moment to think of the best way to paraphrase his next question, before could say anything Harry asked him a question of his own. "Sherlock, he doesn't know you are, does he?"

"No, he doesn't." John confirmed, to which Harry smiled in delight, "Brilliant!" was his exact word.

John didn't know what to think of that reaction, thankfully Harry saved him the trouble of asking by elaborating, "Sherlock wouldn't have been happy by this; he would have taken it as an offense to his judgement rather than what it really is."

"He would, wouldn't he?" John fondly replied.

"Oh yes, he would have ignored you for a while too."

John smiled and from that was when the ice was broken.

Two hours later John and Harry returned to 221B to a bored and slightly annoyed Sherlock, who of course had discovered everything.

"He was just worried, love. No harm done." Harry amended.


End file.
